1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to management systems and, particularly, to a security management system and a security management method.
2. Description of Related Art
When a user with a mobile device enters a special area, such as a laboratory, the user may, without authorization, acquire some classified data in the laboratory using the mobile device. The acquired data may then be uploaded to a network by the user, which can result in the secure data being leaked.
Therefore, what is needed is a security management system and a method to overcome the described limitations.